


Across the Universe

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Nudity, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel & Vala nude in front of V838 Monocerotis, a red variable star in the constellation Monoceros about 20,000 light years from the Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otterlymerry (ivanolix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/gifts).



> Based on MerryK's prompt "starlight".

[ ](http://campylobacter.dreamwidth.org/50078.html)

Background is [V838 Monocerotis](http://hubblesite.org/newscenter/archive/releases/2003/10/), a red variable star in the constellation Monoceros about 20,000 light years from the Sun. Figure sketches based on official MGM unit photography for Stargate SG-1, Season 10.

**Author's Note:**

> This manip kicked my ass; it's the first project on my brand new graphics tablet. I thought "Piece of cake! I can trace over my favorite pix and call it a day."
> 
> ZOMG. Wrong! Tracing involves deciding what to sketch and what to leave out. It also means learning how to hold the plastic pen and move it across the tablet surface; a much different feel from real pen &amp; paper. It involves learning the intricacies of the software features, and how to customize the tool settings.
> 
> I wanted cleaner, sharper, vector-like lines, but got fuzzy, short strokes. Eck. Next time will be easier. I'm thinkin' Kama Sutra for my next tablet project.
> 
> BTW, Daniel's hung like a porn star. Why? Heh. I watch a LOT of porn. Drawing his naughty bits has prompted an interesting discussion among my beta-viewers about whether Daniel's circumcised. He was born in 1965, and snipping male infants was the vogue in the States, unless he was born in Greece... who knows? I drew him uncut, because I prefer that portion of male anatomy. Maybe I'll post the circumcised version for a Jack/Daniel prompt...


End file.
